


Are We Going To Do This Again, Light?

by cantdoausername



Category: Death Note
Genre: It doesn't exist, L fucks him, M/M, Shameless PWP, i have no shame for this, it's everything i need to live, light's in a skirt and thigh highs, where is the shame?????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoausername/pseuds/cantdoausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagami Light loses a bet and needs to give L his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Going To Do This Again, Light?

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped everything to write this... 
> 
> Reminder: I'm still only one person so I can't catch all of my mistakes.

Light was unsure about what was the most embarrassing aspect of having to do this. Was it losing his bet with L? Was it hearing what the detective wanted as his reward? Perhaps it was having to go online to purchase this type of outfit…

He didn’t think it actually mattered in the least bit because it was all too late. He had lost a bet and had to succumb to L’s request, no matter how embarrassing it really was.

He was standing in front of the full body mirror in the bathroom, inspecting what was on his body. His torso wasn’t too horrific- he had on a simple white shirt, red tie, and his jacket from high school. His outfit became worse as his eyes traveled downward. The skirt was much too short on him and it barely covered his ass completely. There was nothing underneath because he had refused to wear something ridiculous like panties.

Besides, L had told him that he wanted “easy access”... Light had punched him right there… And L had retaliated by fucking Light into the mattress for hours.  

Light had to shake his head to prevent himself from thinking back to that (wonderful) night. He kept looking at himself and what he had on. The thigh high socks were not that terrible, but he still wished he didn’t have them on. (He wished he didn’t think that they elongated his already long legs.)

He wanted this night to be over, and all he had to do was step out of the bathroom. Then again, if he stayed then L would never get what he wanted. However, if he never gave L his reward, then Light would end up getting dirty messages during his college classes. From paragraphs of L explaining what he was going to do with Light when he came back, to just praise that would turn Light on in the middle of class. (Light would do something to him in return, but L would also get back at him. Everything was an endless game for them.) Such things were not needed, and so he’d just have to do this.

Light took one last look at himself and stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom of L’s personal hotel room. He was already trying to hold back any embarrassment that wanted to creep up onto his face.

L was standing by the window, leisurely drinking a cup of tea without a care in the world. He turned to look at Light and set the cup down on the coffee table by the window. He was already checking Light out, running his eyes up and down the other’s body. _Oh, yes, he had made an excellent choice._

“My assumption was correct,” L said as he took a few steps closer to Light. He smirked slightly as he dragged a finger up Light’s torso. “You look good in anything…”

Light tried to ignore all eye contact from L because he didn’t want to lose his composure before that was bound to happen. “If you already knew that then why have me dress up?”

L had wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist, pulling him against his own body. He slipped his hand lower and touched Light’s ass through the thin fabric of the skirt. “Because I wanted to make sure, of course. Someone as smart and perfect as you must understand.”

“The flattery will get you nowhere, L.” Light states but they know that’s false. Those kinds of words would make Light turn to mush so easily.

“It won’t? Oh, that’s too bad, then. I was really hoping I could get you in all kinds of positions…” L trails off, pushing the back of the skirt up to touch Light’s ass directly. It’s a dirty trick, he knows, but it works every time. “I wonder… Will it be the wall or the bed? Perhaps we should go into another room and use a desk… I know how much you love it when I fuck you against a desk. You squirm so deliciously, Light.”

Light can feel his toes curl because of L’s words. He did like being fucked against a desk. It felt wonderful, but he knew L wouldn’t be doing that. Not tonight, at least. The detective had something else in mind. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt L’s middle finger begin to prod at his entrance, and it took all of his self-control to not push back on that digit.

“But… I’m not in the mood for that tonight… I have other plans for you, Light.”

L’s hands disappear completely, and Light finds himself being pushed down onto the large bed. He lands on the mattress with a soft bounce and L is on top of him, he’s kissing him with so much passion that he can barely keep up. The deep kisses stop when L is pulling the collar of his jacket and shirt aside to kiss his neck. Light lets out a moan as L bites down, sucking on a patch of sensitive skin to create a new hickey.

He shudders as L pulls back, starting to unbutton his shirt. The shirt is wide open and Light feels L’s talented fingers begin to play with his nipples. He had already started to become turned on, and his back arches when he feels L’s mouth on his nipple. He doesn’t know what to do other than moan. He gets so much attention from L during this, and he craves that constant attention and praise in his daily life.

L raises his head to get a good look at the flushed and panting Yagami Light underneath him. He knows that this sight is something to cherish, and he knew that was what Light wanted from him. “Look at you, Light, you’ve already become like this just from me playing with your nipples,” he doesn’t dare stop circling the hardened nipple with his thumb as he speaks. “It’s amazing, really. You’re so sensitive there…”

“ _Ngh…!_ I don’t need your commentary, L.” Light is impressed that he can still form a coherent sentence still. He didn’t think that would last for much longer.

“You don’t? Well, then perhaps I should play with a place that is much more sensitive for you.”

Light can’t even react because he is already on his hands and knees before he can get a word out of his mouth. This position was a weakness of his, and L was using that against him. It was a sly move, and Light could appreciate that much.

It was so exposing, but it was also the least personal. Maybe Light liked that aspect of being on his hands and knees, or maybe he liked it because L could fuck him in the way he liked the most. He preferred it when L fucked him roughly, and he would always get that when he was in this position.

As his skirt was lifted up, Light realized that L had no intention to rid him of his clothing. He didn’t know how he felt about that just yet.

Any thoughts he may have had left his mind as he felt some cold lubricant be poured on his entrance, and he gasped as L pushed a single finger inside him. He really did like this position too much.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” L asks and deliberately does not specify what ‘it’ was. He starts pushing his finger deeper, moving it in and out of Light slowly. He’s only starting out and plans to speed things up in due time.

“ _Haaa_ … W-What do you _mmm_ -mean?” Light feels like his whole body was heating up and he feels the deep need for more begin to rise in himself. He bucks his hips back as he feels L’s finger graze against his prostate, but does nothing more than that. He then realizes what ‘it’ is.

_How long will it take for Light to beg?_

Five minutes pass and Light starts to rock back on the two fingers that are slowly stretching him out. He’s letting out partial moans when he feels any sort of pressure on his spot.

Another six minutes pass and Light’s sounds start to become more desperate for something. _Anything. Just something._

L begins to talk to him, and it does not help Light’s resolve at all.

“Do you feel how deep my fingers can get, Light? You like it deep, don’t you?”

“You’re rocking your hips back… Do you need something?”

“Mmm… I cannot wait to fuck you, Light… You look so sexy in this skirt… And I’m sure you’ll look even better with my cock inside you.”

Light doesn’t make it another five minutes and he’s whining into the pillow. L has three fingers inside him and he’s completely stretched out and ready. He needs it so badly and Light just can’t take it anymore.

“ _Nghhh… L…! P-Please… J-Ju-ust… Fu-uck… Me!_ ” Light whines, pushing himself back onto L’s fingers with more vigor, fucking himself with them because he has lost all self-control. He needs more and he’ll get it himself.

Light’s body freezes up as he feels L start to pump his fingers in and out at a fast pace, L’s now hitting the neglected bundle of nerves inside him and Light’s moaning nonstop. His legs shake because he just can’t take it anymore. He has lost the ability to think and all he can do it beg to be fucked. L worked him up in just the right way and now he was desperate for him.

L decides to finally give Light what he’s begging for because he, too, cannot take the wait anymore. He can’t stand to see the way the skirt bounces as Light pushes himself backward because it's such a tantalizing sight. He pulls his fingers out, eliciting a loud, drawn out whine from Light. L unzips his pants, pulling out his erection from the confines of his jeans. He gets his hands on the lube again and pours some of the cold liquid onto his hardened length.

He’s very precise in the way he lines himself up with Light’s entrance, and he slams inside him in the perfect way to hit the other’s prostate dead on.

The force of the intrusion only pains Light for a split second because he feels L hit his spot and he’s crying out in pleasure, arching his back because it feels too good. He’s always so hyper sensitive when L takes his time with preparation.

Light’s forgotten what he’s wearing, but L hasn’t. He pounds into Light, fucking him with every inch of his cock, knowing that was what Light wanted. He saw as the skirt rode up and bounced, and he loved it so much.

Light spread his legs apart further, pushing back onto L to take more of him if he could. He probably looked needy, but he was far from caring about that. He just wanted L to keep this up because it was so good.

L held onto Light’s hips as he kept thrusting into him with such a vigor, but he and Light both liked it this way. He was hitting Light’s sweet spot with every thrust and he made the other shake from all of this stimulation.

Light couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He was crying out, moaning, whining, whimpering, and he would not stop. He was as loud as always, and that would never change.

Once the praise started, Light knew he was a goner. He was a wreck and the praise didn’t help him last any longer. He felt the pleasure build up in and he came with a shout, his whole body shaking as he came. His come got on the skirt, his stomach, and even on the bed sheets. He was a panting mess and feeling L continue to pound into him only heightened his orgasm further, and feeling the other come inside him had felt good too.

The moments after sex were always so lazy and quiet. L had pulled out of Light slowly, rolling the male over so he was laying down again. He hadn’t gotten Light out of the outfit but they were both much too tired to really care. L pulled the other into his arms and he simply held him. Cuddling after sex was something new for them, but neither could really complain. Light liked being held, and L liked holding him. It was simple.

“What do you think… Are we going to do this again, Light?”

Light never gave him a response, but he never threw the skirt out.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end of this self-indulgent smut. I had gotten an ask on Tumblr and I just had to write it.  
> It was for science... Maybe...
> 
> Speaking of Tumblr! Go follow me on that fucking website at destroydeathnotbeforeitkillsme.tumblr.com for more of this fucking ship.


End file.
